The invention relates to a crate for storing and transporting a water bottle.
Drinking water for use in "water bubbler" dispensers is often supplied in large capacity, e.g., 5 gallon, water bottles. Water bottles are sometimes transported and stored in molded plastic crates, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,520,941, 4,589,560 and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 255,656. These crates tend to be difficult to lift and unwieldy, due to the weight of the water, which is more than 40 pounds for a standard 5 gallon bottle.